


BTS Hybrid AU

by taehyungiejiminie95



Series: BTS Hybrid AU [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Cat Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cat Hybrid Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Dog Hybrid Park Jimin, Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungiejiminie95/pseuds/taehyungiejiminie95
Summary: A little play pen for my obsessing over Hybrid!BTS - different stories that don't interlink about my favourite ships





	1. Context of AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is just basically some context before the stories. It helped me plan out the storylines and may help you to understand the AU better. You don't have to read it but it may be useful!

Nobody is exactly sure how hybrids came to be. It’s believed that during the early years of the human species, they bred with animals, producing what have come to be known as hybrids. Since then, they have always been a part of society, easily identifiable by their animalistic features. New species are still being discovered, as hybrids of the same species like to live in a society with others like them, often secluded. Almost all types of animals have been confirmed to have a hybrid branch, although the most common types are domesticated animals such as cats, dogs, rabbits and rodents.

Many cultures have different perspectives on hybrids, with most regarding them as second-class creatures, always second to humans. Although some countries want to have laws that allow hybrids to live on their own (possibly with another hybrid), this is not a widely popular view. Most commonly, they are treated as large pets, being sold at pet stores, through breeders or adoption services.

Hybrids are quite expensive to buy and care for, seeing as they need similar care to (if not more care than) a human. However, it is quite easy to purchase one, with no background check required. This leads to many cases of hybrid abuse, which is why the HPA (the Hybrid Protection Agency) was created. It was made to oversee hybrid care, and is thought to be quite successful in what it does. But it has not eradicated such cases completely, and it does not have a significant presence in all countries.

The HPA seeks to stop the trafficking of hybrids, the unfair treatment of them, the poor conditions and the abuse often suffered by ‘lower class’ breeds (hybrids that have been cross-bred with another breed of the same species). One of it’s main tasks is to prevent the sex trafficking of hybrids, as illegal prostitution circles have become common since the 1600s.

It is possible for a human and a hybrid to produce offspring, but they are often sickly and infertile due to incompatibility. This is similar for inter-species breeding of hybrids.

There are many groups that are activists for hybrid rights, but these are very few and far between. The world is at peace with hybrids being below humans, just exotic pets that offer better companionship than most humans.


	2. Hybrid Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Profiles for the hybrids of this series

**Profile 1**

Name: Jimin _(Family name unknown)_

Adoption Number: UJM-678-03

Species: Dog, Cocker Spaniel

Age: Early 20s _(Exact age unknown)_

Height: 4’ 6”

Fur Colour: Black

Temperament: Quiet, Affectionate, Shy

 

**Profile 2**

Name: Jeon Jungkook

Adoption Number: JJK-694-23

Species: Rabbit, French Lop

Age: 20

Height: 5’ 3”

Fur Colour: Grey and White

Temperament: Energetic, Loud, Aggressive

 

**Profile 3**

Name: Kim Namjoon

Adoption Number: KNJ-789-00

Species: Cat, Tailless Manx

Age: 23

Height: 5’ 4”

Fur Colour: Black

Temperament: Thoughtful, Clumsy, Nervous

 

**Profile 4**

Name: Kim Hoseok

Adoption Number: _Not Applicable_

Species: Cat, Maine Coon

Age: 23

Height: 5’ 3”

Fur Colour: Ginger and White

Temperament: Territorial, Playful, Affectionate


End file.
